


At The House of Cieren Amroth

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fellowship of the Ring, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the first book 'The Fellowship of the Ring.' Poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The House of Cieren Amroth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net

There’s a place of splendour,  
Wash pain from endeavour.  
At the house of Cieren Amroth,  
No elf dare speak aloft.  
Pleasant did they speak,  
Few are permitted to peek.  
First dwarf there was Gimli,  
(And this part’s rather silly).  
They made him walk blind,  
Though he was right of mind.  
Elf Legolas, tall and fair,  
He too did see his share.  
And Boromir of Gondor,  
He stood in a place of elf lore;  
Welcomed onto sacred hill,  
Ancient as Old Bombadil,  
Also four Hobbits from the Shire,  
Their enthusiasm would not tire.  
Two of those permitted to look,  
Merry Brandybuck and Pippen Took.  
Next was the Gaffer Sam,  
Follow his Master or be damned.  
Then Baggins and a curious thing,  
Frodo; carrier of the One Ring.  
For his path it had sent  
Him to this place of amazement.  
Last of the company,  
Strider by the mallorn tree  
He waited for his love there,  
Next to all the flowers fair.  
Ranger had been to this place before,  
Last time to be welcomed through their door.  
This is how they were,  
Unwrapped from their thick fur,  
Dwarf, Elf, Hobbit, Human,  
Upon the rich they all did stand.


End file.
